1. Field
Embodiments relate to a material for an organic electroluminescence device and an organic electroluminescence device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, organic electroluminescence (EL) displays are one type of image displays that have been actively developed. Unlike a liquid crystal display and the like, the organic EL display is so-called a self-luminescent display that recombines holes and electrons injected from an anode and a cathode in an emission layer to thus emit light from a light-emitting material including an organic compound of the emission layer, thereby performing display.